<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Darkest Room by Elegant_Geek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507914">The Darkest Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elegant_Geek/pseuds/Elegant_Geek'>Elegant_Geek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Side Show - Krieger/Russell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Act, Circus, Side Show, Sideshow - Freeform, geek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elegant_Geek/pseuds/Elegant_Geek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my more somber works. The way of the sideshow...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Darkest Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This gruesome isolation stings. <br/>Warm blood trickles down my chin<br/>But I am hungry for something else<br/>For something beyond myself. <br/>The way I am now disgusts me. <br/>It taunts me<br/>And I run from it<br/>I turn my face in shame<br/>And hide behind a stage name<br/>A poster. <br/>An act. <br/>Those who spit on me <br/>Don’t know what it’s like<br/>To be trapped in this haunted place<br/>To fall so hard from grace<br/>The landing hurts<br/>The insults sting<br/>I know I have lost everything <br/>I retreat to my corner<br/>The darkest room where I belong <br/>The colors snatched away years ago<br/>From kinder folk who would visit in <br/>Curiosity rather than spite<br/>And yet they might<br/>Come back again<br/>I hope they do<br/>I need a little light of my own.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>